honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailers Anime - Hunter x Hunter
Honest Trailers Anime - Hunter x Hunter '''''is the 6th episode of Screen Junkies' spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime.'' It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese anime series Hunter x Hunter (1999 - 2001). It was first published on June 10, 2017. It was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service''' Screen Junkies Plus. However, due to '''Screen Junkies Plus being discontinued and the video not being reuploaded to another platform, the Hunter x Hunter Honest Trailer is no longer officially available and is considered a "lost episode." However, you can watch a short (20 second) snippet of it here. "Starts like Karate Kid, then ends Battle Royale-levels of messed up!" '~ Honest Trailers Anime - Hunter x Hunter'' Script From the creator of YuYu Hakusho, who gave us anime's best ginger, comes a series that redefines every tired anime trope -- by not giving a single f*** about rules or logic! ''Hunter x Hunter'' Witness the beloved manga come to life -- while the manga itself dies from multiple hiatuses. In a series that starts like Karate Kid, ''then ends ''Battle Royale-''levels of messed up! As it begins with the same shonen tropes like crazy characters, out-of-this-world powers, and implied anime erections -- and finishes with the s*** getting kicked up to 11! Where every hopeful coming-of-age-story ends up being a fight... to the death! Enter the world of... huh... they never really give it a name... populated by assassins, spiritualists, gangsters, and the prestigious Hunters, superpowered adventurers with a license to do whatever the f*** they wanna do! Except escape from union bureaucracy! As the Hunters who collect artefacts, preserve nature and hunt for treasure are ignored -- for superpowered battles against each other! But seriously, who didn't see that coming? I mean, right....? Follow the adventures of Gon Freecss…? Fricasses…? Fracassos…? whatever! A young aspiring Hunter from Whale Island that makes child abandonment look cool! On a quest to find his dead-beat Dad, along with the friends that he meets along the way such as: Kurapika, the self-serious tribesman who's literally looking for the eyeballs of his dead homies; Leorio, the weakling comic relief with the power of.... pity; Killua, the best friend ad not-so-subtle assassin; Biscuit, their teacher and jewel maniac with the ability to turn into John Cena; and Hisoka, the antagonist who is as powerful as he is a pedophile! Immerse yourself in he ridiculous story arcs of ''Hunter ''as they through incident after incident while never actually hunting anything! In a place where no chill is a law of nature, and follow Gon and friends as they brave a den of snakes to pass an exam, threaten a man with death, are held hostage, play a video game in real life against a serial killer, fight against superpowered chimera and men that are insanely strong for some reason, and the most ludicrous of all: a presidential election! The election in this world seems pretty tame compared to 2016 ''Trump and Hillary Clinton. And they have f***ing dog people! Explore the crazy powers known as "Nen" that can turn imagination into reality- basically ''Green Lantern'' if it didn't suck! With the ability of taking any child's game and turning it into a murder machine! Such as: Dodge ball! Hide-and-go-seek! Rock, paper, scissors! Yo-yos! Darts! Tops! Household appliances! Stickers! Coin collections! And fishies! So take out your hunter license and get ready to rock! In a high-action series where adventure and danger are one in the same! Proving that sometimes all the substance you need is some good animation and a little storytelling -- even if the rest is arbitrarily picking things from a catalog! Starring: Fracos? Fricasses? Fracassos?; Killua Matata; Red Eyes White Person; Leorio DiCaprio; Chyna; Juggalo Gigolo; Marilyn Manson; Kimbley; Perfect Cell; and Gonna Go Out For Cigarrettes. for ''Hunter x Hunter ''was 'Random x Crap.']] ''Random x Crap'' Green shorts, a tank top, and a three-storey full-erect wig! Never doubt human ingenuity! Trivia *This video used to be exclusive to the paid subscription service '''Screen Junkies Plus. When that service was discontinued, this video was lost. It has not been officially re-uploaded to any platform. However, an unofficial, low-res version exists, if you know where to look... There is this short 20 second snippet posted to Screen Junkies' Twitter page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of Honest Trailers Anime ''for ''Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan '''''and One-Punch Man'. Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Lost episodes Category:Madhouse